10 Million Fireflies
by IKEDragon64
Summary: The Card Capital Gang all goes on a weekend camping trip as Kamui finds himself underneath a sea of fireflies with his dream girl Emi. Cardfight Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and 10 Million Fireflies is by Owl City


Cardfight Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and 10 Million Fireflies is by Owl City

It was a wonderful Saturday in Japan as Shin Nabita was taking his favorite group of Cardfighters out for a weekend of Camping as the gang was well on a nature hike through the woods. Shin was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, long socks, and hiker boots. as he was spraying insect repellent on himself.

"Well kids, there's nothing like the great outdoors, try and pick up the pace or you'll never be great cardfighters." Shin said as a group of eight young kids were struggling to catch up with Shin.

"We've been doing a lot of walking since we got out of your van and my knees are starting to get sore." cried the blue haired Cardfighter Aichi Sendou wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and purple sneakers as he was accompanied by his sister Emi Sendou who was wearing a white shirt with a kitten on it, pink shorts, and brown hiking boots.

"Aw come on Aichi, I know you can keep walking, I don't understand why you chose to wear your sneakers today on a hike." Emi said as the siblings were approached by Aichi's best friend and Emi's love interest Kamui Katsuragi who was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red sneakers.

"I'm with bro on this one, my legs are starting to feel like lasagna." Kamui said as Emi smiled at her somewhat boyfriend.

"Sweetie, I think you mean Spaghetti." Emi said which made Kamui blush as the group stopped walking to give Aichi and Kamui a rest.

"All right we'll take a break, from walking a listen to the sounds of nature, does anyone have any water?" Shin asked as Emi approached him with a bottle of water.

"I do here." Emi said as Shin took the water, as Aichi began to take off his shoe as Kamui looked at him.

"Got something in your shoe, bro?" Kamui asked as Aichi took off his shoe and dumped a couple of rocks out of his shoe.

"Yeah I got rocks in my shoe, my feet are a bit sore." Aichi said as Kamui began to rub Aichi's socked foot which made everyone look at the two young cardfighters with weird expressions.

"Hey back off i'm allowed to rub Aichi's Feet." Kamui said as Miwa approached the two and pointed to Aichi's socked foot.

"Stinky Feet, Stinky Feet, you have..." before Miwa could finish, he got a faceful of Kamui shoe in his face which made the blonde teen's face turn green.

"Don't make fun of Aichi's Feet or you'll get a face full of mine. also." Kamui said as he pointed towards Miwa's Feet as he was wearing sandals over his socks. "WHAT ARE THOSE?" Kamui asked as Miwa looked at Kamui with a very confused look. Miwa was wearing a blue plaid overshirt, a black t shirt promoting a rock band, khaki shorts, white socks, and black slip on sandals.

"Miwa, I am so embarassed you would actually wear sandals over your socks on a hike."said Toshiki Kai who was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"Coming from the guy wearing a motorcycle jacket on a hike." Miwa said as Kai snickered at the blonde as he looked over at some deer in the woods. Meanwhile Katsumi Morikawa wearing a white t shirt with Kourin from Ultra Rare on it, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots had a smirk on his face.

"Aw does the widdle babies need a nap, well too bad because I hear the call of nature." Morikawa said as he attempted to yoddle which got the attention of Misaki as sht took one of her cards and nearly buzzed a few of Morikawa's hairs.

"Morikawa your yodeling is making this hike a lot more sufferable." Misaki said wearing a pink shirt, a pair of black shorts, pink socks, and pink running shoes.

"For your information Misaki, I am a natural at yodeling." Morikawa said as a curly brown haired boy wearing a purple t shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and blue slips ons laughed, his name was Izaki Yuta.

"Dude she has a point, your Yodelling just scared away the birds." Izaki said as Aichi and Kamui put their shoes back on as Shin got the group back on their feet.

"All right gang the camp site should be a bit further, if we get camp set up, we can watch the fireflies tonight." Shin said which interested well only Aichi, Kamui, and Emi.

"Wow I love fireflies, I can't wait to see them tonight." Said Emi which also sparked Kamui's interest.

"Miss Emi, I like firelies too, maybe we can watch them together?" Kamui asked as Emi smiled.

"Sure Kamui, that would be amazing." Emi said which made the boy blushed as Aichi caught Kamui before he ended up falling onto the ground as Shin got their attention.

"Come on Kids let's set up camp and also prepare dinner for the evening before nightfall. Now 100 bottles os soda on the wall 100 bottles of soda." Shin began to sing as the entire group began to groan.

"Shin you drove us crazy with that song on the ride over please don't start here either." Misaki said as the group all made their way to the campsite and began setting up tthe tents, sleeping gear, and some wood for fire. Kamui then approached Emi.

"Uh Miss Emi, where will you be sleeping tonight?"

"I'm sharing a tent with Misaki, girls and boys aren't allowed to share a tent, also you're sharing a tent with Aichi." Emi said as Kamui smiled.

"I understand Miss Emi, i'll take good care of Aichi, right bro." Kamui said as Aichi smiled as the bos were hit with water coming from Morikawa who was squirtting them with waterguns.

"Oh yeah, direct hit on the shrimp brothers." Morikawa said as Kamui also took a water gun and began firing towards Morikawa's direction.

"Bro get the waterballoons ready, we'll show them we mean business." Kamui said as Aichi nodded filling up a ballon with water as Kamui began engaging in a water fight with Morikawa as Aichi hit Morikawa with a waterballoon only to get squirted by Izaki.

"HAHAHA, we got you shrimps now." Izaki said as Aichi took hi squirt gun and engaged in a all out water fight between the four until Miwa began throwing water balloons at Aichi and Kamui.

"HAHAHAHAHA, sorry but this is just too much fun." Miwa said as he made an attempt to throw a water balloon at Kamui but Kamui dodged as it hit Kai who was brewing a pot of tee, hitting Kai in the face, making him wet. "Oh, my bad, Kai." Miwa said as Kai looked a bit upset at Miwa.

"Miwa, you idiot can you for once stop acting like a kid all the time." Kai said angrilly which made Aichi look concerned at Kai.

"We're really sorry, Kai." Aichi said lowering his head in shame as Morikawa began squirting Kai which made everyone gasp.

"What's the mater is the great Kai afraid of a little water?" Morikawa taunted as Kai took Kamui's squirt gun and fired at Morikawa which stunned everyone.

"Well maybe,you should learn not to mess with me."" Kai said as Kamui laughed and took out a spare squirt gun he had stashed as the boys all engaged in a waterfight while Misaki and Emi watched.

"The boys are all having a water fight, let's go...um Emi? " Misaki asked as she hit Kamui with a waterballoon.

"Hey what the...Miss Emi?" Kamui asked as Emi then took a quirt gun and began spraying him with water as Kamui also squirted Emi with water and before long Misaki took a water gun and sprayed Kai and then Morikawa with it, as the eight kids from Card Capital engaged in a waterfight as Shin looked at them smiling at the chaos they were in as he approached them.

"Come on Kids, I hate to break up all of the fun but we need to get dinner started...pw hey cut it out kids. stop, you're getting me all wet." Shin cried as Aichi, Kamui, Emi, Misaki, Kai, Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa all spayed Shin with water as Shin smiled and then took his own watergun out and sprayed Misaki with it. "All right Kids, i'm gooing to spray all of you." Shin said as they all engaged in a fun water fight up until it was time to make dinner, Shin's famous camp Stew as the sun set and the moon began to rise turning the day into night and the fireflies began to glow around the kids. "Would you look at the fireflies there has to be about over ten million of them." Shin said as Aichi began trying to catch some with his hands.

"HAHAHA, check it out Kai." Aichi said showing Kai a firefly but Kai was barely interested as Misaki approached him. oh come on Kai at least say the fireflies look pretty, besides isn't this romantic?" Misaki asked as Kai smirked as Morikwa looked at the fireflies imaging himself with Kourin.

"Oh Kourin if only it was us here we would stand under the fireflies and make out." Morikawa said imagining himself with Kourin, while Miwa and Izaki chuckled at Morikawa. Meanwhile Emi and Kamui were looking up at all of the fireflies and began to capture some of them.

"Kamui, isn't this just beautiful all of these fireflies?" Emi asked as Kamui blushed a little and smiled.

"Yeah Miss Emi, they look spectacular." Kamui said as Emi approached Kamui and then held his hand which made him blush.

"This is so romantic, underneath the moon and the stars, with possibly ten million fireflies around us, sometimes it's like..." Emi said as Kamui looked at her.

"Planet Earth and Cray spins slowly, and it's hard to say i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep." Kamui said as he and Emi were amazed by all of the surrounding fireflies around them.

 _You would not believe your eyes. If ten million fireflies. Lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare._

Kamui and Emi were staring at all of the fireflies, mesmerized by their aura as the two children were trying to catch them and laughing together while doing so.

I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. _'Cause everything is never as it seems._

Aichi was watching both Emi and Kamui playing together with the lightning bugs as a smile came across his face.

"I'm proud of you both." Aichi said as Kamui and Emi noticed Aichi saw them as they both blushed and smiled.

 _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs. From ten thousand lightning bugs. As they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed. The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

"Hey Kamui, can I have a piggy back ride?" Emi asked as Kamui's face turned red, but he knew he had to accept this.

"Of course you can, my lady." Kamui said as Emi climbed on Kamui's back as he began to move a bit which made Emi smile.

"this is so much fun, you know Aichi used to give me piggyback rides."

"Yeah me too, until Kai told us to pipe down." Kamui said as the couple shared a laugh as Emi continued to ride on Kamui's back.

 _I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems._

Emi then began to play with Kamui's hair a bit which made the boy smile.

"Kamui, I really do love you." Emi said as she kissed Kamui on the back of his neck which made the boy fall to his knees.

Leave my door open just a crack. 'Cause I feel like such an insomnia. Why do I tire of counting sheep? _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep._

"Kamui are you ok, if you hurt your knees, I can get Aichi to help you?" Emi said with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry Miss Emi, i'm just struck by love." Kamui said which made Emi smile, as the peach haired girl held Kamui's hands as they both gazed upon the sea of fireflies in the night sky.

 _To ten million fireflies._ I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are. If my dreams get real bizarre. _'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar._

Emi and Kamui then stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, Emi looking into cherry colored red eyes and Kamui into cerulean blue eyes as their lips slowly made contact with eachother as both children turned red.

 _I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems._

Emi and Kamui both shared a kiss underneath the sea of fireflies as they broke their kiss for a moment.

"Miss Emi did you have a wonderful night.

"I did with my wonderful boyfriend of course, oh it's getting late we better get back to camp." Emi said as Kamui nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want to worry Aichi and the others." Kamui said as he and Emi took eachother by their hands and began to skip together back to camp.

I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. _Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

Emi and Kamui made their way back to camp as they were both greeted by Aichi who had just finished having a friendly Cardfight with Misaki.

"Hey you lovebirds, how was your date?" Aichi asked as Emi and Kamui both turned red.

"Oh come on Aichi, we were just catching fireflies." Emi said a little embarassed as Aichi laughed.

"Well anyways I think it's about time for us to catch some sleep, we got a lot of training to do tomorrow." Aichi said as Kamui and Emi nodded as they stared at eachother.

"Kamui, please take care of Aichi tonight." Emi said holding Kamui's hands once again.

"Miss Emi, your brother, my brother always has an Angel around him, that angel is me; and Miss Emi, you're my Angel." Kamui said as tears flowed through the girls eyes as she had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, my great, handsome Prince Kamui." Emi said as the two kissed eachother one last time, as Emi would get inside her tent to share with Misaki, and Kamui to share with Aichi, thinking about eachother in their dreams.

Music: 10 Million Fireflies by Owl City.


End file.
